


Returning The Favor

by kelseycurtis



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald is determined to repay Jim after sparing him...if you know what i mean ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning The Favor

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Gobblepot. Should be more to come hopefully

Jim’s P.O.V  
Barbra had left recently and every time I tried to call her she ignored me. I suppose it was over between the two of us. My life was too dangerous for her but in order to bring this city to justice I was going to lose a few people in the process. There was a knock on the door that brought me out of my thoughts. I glanced at the clock. At this time of night it was likely some kind of mobster that wanted my head. I downed my whiskey and pulled out my pistol. I went over to the door and opened it. Oswald Cobblepot jolted backwards, his hands going in to the air. He looked awful. He was bleeding from his nose and his lip. Blood on his white shirt that I assumed was his and his hair was out of place. I rolled my eyes and put the gun down. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” I snapped.  
“I got in to some trouble and I had nobody else to turn too.”  
“So you come here? Fish Mooney already wants my head assuming it’s her you’ve pissed off this time.”  
“I just need a place to stay for the night. Please Jim. I can’t go back to mothers and put her in danger.”  
“But you can put me in danger.”  
“You’re a cop. You can take care of yourself.”  
Oswald looked around my apartment, noticing the coffee table that was littered with takeaway wrappers.  
“Ok maybe you can’t take care of yourself,” he said.  
“Hilarious,” I snapped, “now are you gonna let me clean you up or are you going to continue to be an asshat.”  
“I thought that was your pet name for your partner.”  
“I can make exceptions.”  
“I can clean myself up anyway.”  
“Not without trying to win an Oscar for your dramatic performance.”

Oswald glared at me but sat down on the couch. I grabbed the leftover takeaway packages and dumped them in the kitchen bin. I grabbed the first aid kit and went back in to the lounge. I sat down next to Oswald and opened the first aid kit. I poured a little antiseptic on a cotton ball and dapped at Oswald’s split lip. He drew back, wincing. 

“Your being a drama queen already,” I said.  
“It hurts. You would be the same.”  
“What did you do to piss off Fish this time anyway?”  
“It wasn’t Fish for once.”  
“Then who was it.”  
“Maroni.”  
“I thought you were working with him.”  
“I am. I stepped out of line apparently so I needed to be taught a lesson.”  
“Fair enough.”  
“Thanks for the sympathy.”  
“You don’t deserve any. You’re a criminal remember. I should of shot you at the pier would have saved Gotham a lot of trouble.”  
“Then why didn’t you?” Oswald snapped.  
“You know why. I didn’t want to get my hands dirty. I want to bring justice to this city and shooting you in the head isn’t going to help. It’ll just make me another pawn for Falcone like half the cops in this city.”  
“You’re a good man James but I do worry about you sometimes.”  
I chuckled, “you worry about me?”  
“Of course. You spared my life. You did me a favour and I still have to repay that favour.”  
“You don’t. Trust me.”  
Oswald placed his hand over mine, “but I do.”

I met his gaze. What I was about to do was so fucking wrong but I needed it. I leaned forward and kissed Oswald softly. He smiled and kissed me back, shifting closer to me. I kissed him again with more want this time. It had been so long since I had received some kind of affection from someone I would be an idiot to reject this. Oswald’s hand moved to my knee, slowly moving up my thigh and between my legs, grabbing me though my trousers. I groaned softly, kissing him like I hadn’t been kissed in years. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him on to my lap. He placed his hands on my shoulders before kissing me again. His hands moved down to my shirt, taking care with each button. I yanked off his suit jacket, throwing it to the floor before starting on his shirt. I only popped a few buttons before pulling it over his head. I wanted him now. I didn’t want to take my time with this. Oswald seemed to get the message and hurried along undressing me. We were soon both naked, kissing each other and our hands roaming each other’s bodies. 

I took two fingers and placed them before his mouth. He got the message and took both fingers in his mouth, keeping eye contact with me the whole time. Once they were covered in his saliva I removed them, placing them at his entrance. I pushed the first digit inside watching as his face contorted in pleasure. He moaned softly as I began stretching him. I added a second finger, scissoring them slightly forcing more moans from him. I pushed my fingers in further, hitting a spot in Oswald that made him cry out, his back arching. I smiled to myself and continued hitting that spot.  
“Oh god James…please…please fuck me,” Oswald whimpered.

I didn’t need telling twice. I took my fingers out and slowly forced him down on to my hard on. He let out a long moan until he was seated on me. I remained still. I didn’t want to hurt him. He could move when he was ready. I brought him down in to a kiss to distract him from the discomfort. Oswald moved a little before staring a slow, soft pace. He placed his hands on my shoulders to steady himself. I grabbed his waist and matched his pace. My head fell back against the couch, my jaw slack. Oswald began to speed up, gasping every time he forced himself back down on to me. I met his thrusts, forcing loud moans from the both of us. I kept one hand on his waist and grabbed his member with my free hand. As if it was possible Oswald moaned louder at the new form of contact. 

I kissed him again, nipping at his bottom lip. He rested his forehead against mine, a string of obscenities passing his lips. He soon reached his climax, groaning and unloading himself on to my hand and my chest. As he tightened around me he forced me in to my own climax. We sat there for a little while, waiting for our breathing to return to normal. Oswald climbed off me, his legs shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. He held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me up and led me to the bedroom where we both collapsed on the bed.  
“I guess you returned the favour after all,” I mumbled.   
Oswald smiled and soon fell asleep. I pulled him against me and fell asleep myself.


End file.
